


Alone Together [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Captain America Sam Wilson, Fanart, Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Nomad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Captain America and the Nomad share a room during their first mission together. They get alone better then anyone could have hopped.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Alone Together [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 2: Captain America Sam Wilson (Loosely following the prompt: "Nomad Steve meets Cap Sam")

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
